LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 8
''Where Is Thy Sting ''is the eighth episode of the first Season of LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan * Kenny McFarlane * Christina Everhart * Christine Everhart * Professor Warren * Jim Gargan * George Stacy Villains * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Miles Warren * Miles Warren's mysterious benefactor Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** New York City *** Queens **** Forest Hills ***** Midtown High School *** Midtown **** Midtown Police HQ *** Flatiron **** Flatiron Square ***** The Daily Bugle Story Peter and M.J. are still in Biology class, learning about different invasive species, including the European yellow-tailed scorpion. However, Peter's Spider-Sense begins to tingle, warning of impending danger, he then looks towards the window just as Mac Gargan, now the Scorpion, crashes through the window. As the class reels back in terror, Scorpion immediately begins rampaging through the school, attacking students and easily besting the teachers that try and get in his way. He even threatens to kill Flash when he finds the bully hiding in a bathroom stall, only to be distracted by Coach Wilson, allowing Flash to escape.Running into the hallway, Peter tells Mary Jane to get to safety while he goes to get help, secretly using it as an excuse to change into Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Christina is sitting in Principal Warren's office, waiting for her mother to come and pick her up. However, she barely manages to get out of the way in time when a drinking fountain thrown from outside crashes through the window. Shocked, Christina is met face-to-face by Scorpion. She immediately recognizes him as Mac Gargan based on his voice, and asks what happened to him. Gargan scoffs at this and tells her he didn't think she would care. Forcing her into the hallway, Gargan prepares to kill Christina until Mary Jane comes up behind him and attempts to hit him with a chair, but Gargan immediately dissolves the attack before it can be carried out. In an attempt to make Christina see how deadly he really is, Scorpion bites down on M.J.'s arm, injecting her with a potent toxin from his fangs. After dropping M.J.'s unconscious body to the ground, Christina rushes to her aid. Scorpion prepares to vaporize her with a laser located in his tail, but is interrupted by the arrival of Spider-Man, who attacks him. Scorpion recovers from the attack and fires his tail laser in an attempt to destroy the hero, but Spidey dodges out of the way. Noticing the size of the hole left by Gargan's attack, Spidey attempts to be more cautious in his fighting. However, upon seeing Mary Jane's form and condition, all notions of caution are dropped as Scorpion begins fighting an enraged Spider-Man. Spider-Man tells Christina to take M.J. and run, which she does reluctantly. Flash, feeling brave enough seeing Spider-Man there, attempts to help the hero, only to be injured in the process. Scorpion then proceeds to batter and beat Spider-Man senseless with his tail, throwing him outside the school by accident. Outside, reporter Christine Everhart is angrily waiting for her daughter to come out so she can take her home. However, she's forced to get out of her car as Spider-Man crashes through the door and smashes into her car. As she attempts to help the hero up, Spider-Man pushes her out of the way as the Scorpion lunges outside the school and attacks him once more. As Christina comes out of the school holding M.J., her mother attempts to help her as Spider-Man and the Scorpion continue their brawl outside. After a brutal melee, Scorpion beats Spider-Man into submission. Reveling in his victory, Warren tells Gargan to take Spider-Man's mask off, which he prepares to do. However, Gargan stops when he begins doubling over in pain, undergoing a wild metamorphosis. He begins growing in size and his skin turns green. Doubling over, Mac believes himself to have become a monster. He then flees into the sewer. Spider-Man soon regains consciousness and approaches the Everharts, looking solemnly at M.J. He then tells them to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. Spider-Man then turns and begins chasing the Scorpion. In Midtown, Scorpion returns to the police station and confronts Warren, begging to be changed back to normal. After taking a sample of Gargan's blood, Warren discovers that his DNA has been poisoned and that Gargan currently runs the risk of having a fatal heart attack. Gargan then desperately pleas to Warren to change him back to normal. Warren, using the situation to his advantage, issues Scorpion an ultimatum; eliminate Spider-Man or risk death. Enraged, Scorpion threatens to kill Warren if he doesn't fix him. Warren scoffs this off, stating that killing him would mean no one could help Gargan. Scorpion finally relents and agrees to go back into battle against Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is busy searching for the Scorpion across the city. After climbing to the top of The Daily Bugle building in Flatiron Square, Spider-Man ponders where the villain might be, only to have his own question be met when Scorpion ambushes him from behind. Engaging in a vicious fight, Scorpion reveals that his killing Spider-Man means his own survival, pointing out that scorpions are natural predators of spiders. Scorpion manages to get the upper-hand against Spider-Man, that is, until the hero kicks the villain off the building. Witnessing the classic trope of not seeing the villain's body hit the ground, Spider-Man once more begins searching for Scorpion. Scorpion returns to the police station and warns Warren that Spider-Man could be on their trail. Warren angrily scolds Gargan for his incompetence, already beginning to pack his gear as to not allow Spider-Man to find him. His anger at the breaking point, Scorpion attacks Warren and demands to be cured. Warren, terrified, tells Gargan that the process is irreversible. Suffering another growth spurt, Scorpion, seething with rage, attempts to kill Warren, but is stopped at the last second by Spider-Man, who bursts into the underground lab. Scorpion then tells Spider-Man that Warren made him this way to eliminate him. However, as Spider-Man is about to try and get Warren to safety, Scorpion attacks him, not wanting his revenge to be soiled. Spider-Man and Scorpion fight once more, until Warren enters the fray by shooting Scorpion with a handgun. However, the bullets merely bounce off his armor. Scorpion then grabs Warren's gun and attempts to kill him once more, but is again interrupted by Spider-Man, who throws a vat of chemicals at Gargan's face, distracting him long enough for the hero to confront the mad doctor. Warren explains that Scorpion was created in order to eliminate the hero for his employer. However, before Spider-Man can implore this further, he's interrupted by a recovered Gargan, who attacks him. Spider-Man and Scorpion fight all across the lab, but Spidey is unable to beat his physically larger opponent with force. Instead, he turns to brains to defeat him, realizing that whatever Warren did to Gargan, it affected his mind, regressing it back down to a barbaric animal. Spider-Man then steps in front of a control panel and attempts to irritate Gargan by calling him names. It works, and Gargan lunges at Spider-Man, who dodges out of the way as Scorpion's fist collides with the panel, electrocuting him. After a moment, Gargan doubles over and is subdued by Spider-Man. Spidey attempts to make a joke with Scorpion, who doesn't seem to get it. Outside the lab, Scorpion is apprehended by the authorities, with his father, whoa arrived earlier, angrily telling Warren that he will be sued. Warren then scoffs and leaves. Spider-Man then asks Lieutenant Stacy why Warren isn't arrested, to which the Lieutenant replies that, for some reason, Warren's been cleared of all charges prematurely by a top-notch legal team. However, Stacy mentions that an investigation into Warren will be launched, and that one day, he will be had. Stacy then changes up the subject by asking Spider-Man about how he's feeling, stating that his costume has certainly seen better days. Spider-Man replies that he'll be fine and that he should be going. Stacy then bids the young hero farewell as Spider-Man swings off into the night, set on visiting Mary Jane at the hospital later as Peter Parker. Trivia * The episode's story is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #19-20, with elements from the Spider-Man: The Animated Series episode Sting of the Scorpion, and the 1967 Spider-Man episode Never Step On a Scorpion. * Mary Jane attempting to smack Scorpion on the back of his head with a chair is a reference to a similar stunt she tried to pull on Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2. * Scorpion beating Spider-Man with his tail on the walls, ceiling, and floor with his tail and then throwing him out the front door is an homage to The Amazing Spider-Man movie, just replacing the Lizard with the Scorpion.